megalithrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Death and the Afterlife
When a character is reduced to 0hp death occurs unless the said character is in a group of players and does not take further damage in which case they are knocked unconscious until they have taken their health in negative damage. Special effects and flames among other damage types can continue their damage to an unconscious player. When a player or party is killed they are awakened as a spectral version of themselves. The only exception is the Machina which are reloaded into a new body if one is present or simply stored on their CPU until a body can become available. The spectral version of the player cannot interact whatsoever with any of the party members nor the environment around them. They are purely able to move and see, but unable to communicate outside of mages. Anyone with a magic skill of at least twenty-five can see dead players, with fifty they can communicate and with a mastery of the skill can interact with the dead as if they were still physical beings. As a ghost the party member can roll a 1% change of being revived by the Fates. The Fates are mystical yet unseen beings on the battlefield that repair equipment and heal the dead as well as reviving them. The 1% chance can only be rolled daily and can therefore not be simply spammed until a revival occurs. By contrast, if the entire party is killed the dead may each roll 3d20 for a chance of revival by the Fates. This can only happen once per campaign and there are no effects other than Inspiration and of course the revival of the dead on the battlefield. This only occurs on a roll of 1 or 20. The entire party is revived on either of these rolls. Types of Revival: (Machina cannot be revived through any of these means. The party can only be revived a number of five times per player excluding revival items, spells and Fate rolls.) *Cloning - Cloning involves the growth of a new being from nearly nothing. Cloning can be done from multiple ways however they ultimately end in the same general outcome. Cloning costs a half a million credits to be cloned over the course of a month. The clone will have all memories and skills but not the last thirty minutes of life. For a full one million the cloning process can be instant and the clone will retain all but the last thirty minutes of life. *Cyborg - Cyborgs are enhanced beings that are capable of greater ability. Cyborgs cost the same amount of credits as cloning however when a cyborg is created they gain +1 to Penetration, Energy and the like while suffering a -25 to Wisdom and -5 to any magical skills. However Cyborgs also gain the capability of advanced targeting which gives them +5 to any combat tree skills. *Enigma - Enigmas are magically resurrected through atypical means. To be resurrected as an Enigma means to gain magical capability however the physical prowess of other species is sacrificed. It is very costly to be revived by these means which ultimately comes to the cost of cloning. Like a Cyborg there are many advantages to being an Enigma. While Enigmas take a reduction of -1 to Penetration, Energy and the like as well as a -35 to Dexterity and Stamina, Enigmas also gain a +25 to Wisdom and gain the capability of enhanced mana connections which confer +5 to any magic tree skills. *Revival Spells - Revival spells vary from spell to spell however ultimately most revival spells engage in a process similar to cloning.